undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Day/Issue 13
This is issue 13 of In a Day. It is entitled "''The Forest". This issue is Karen-centric. 13, The Forest '''17:23' We all felt the RV tip over as we all slid down into the crowd of zombies on the ground. I hit the ground hard, and Jerry and Kate were somewhere else in the big crowd, but I couldn’t see them. Wasting no time, I quickly got up and ran like hell to the quickest route to the forest. I cried as I ran because I had no idea where the man I loved was, but he would want me to keep going. 18:00 I eventually reached the forest, but I was exhausted. I knew I couldn’t stop though because I saw that zombies from the horde were following me. I was still crying at the fact that I was all alone and Jerry and Kate were probably dead. I had nothing but a knife with me because I had dropped the machete when running from the horde When the RV fell over. I turned around and waited for the zombies to come and see me. There was about ten of them, and they were hungry. I took out my knife as they came towards me. I kicked one down and stabbed another in the skull, ripping out the blade and going for the next one. I wasn’t able to reach it but another came from my right side. If I didn’t move I would be bit, but if I did I may be bitten while running through them. I stabbed the closest one but that still didn’t solve my problem. There was still eight of them here. As I still pondered what to do, the zombies got closer and closer, and so did my death. “No!” I heard a voice shout as I saw Kate stab a zombie from behind and then stab another with her second knife. She looked exhausted just like me, and her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Soon Kate and I finished off the zombies, eventually moving to a hiding spot away from some of the other zombies looking for us in the forest. For the first time I noticed the bite mark on her arm. “Kate, you’re bit.” I said as I wiped tears from my eyes. “I know, but I don’t want to die. I want it cut off…” She said as I looked at her worriedly. “We need to find somewhere secure first, then we’ll see what we can do.” I said. I really didn’t want to cut her arm off, but this was her life we were talking about. We had to find somewhere though, because the longer that arm was on her the less time she has to live. “Did you see what happened to Jerry?” I asked her, but she just shook her head sadly. “I couldn’t see over the crowd.” She said. I started to cry again. I prayed to god that Jerry was okay, and I had to find him if he was alive. I prayed to god that I would find the man I love alive and unharmed. Deaths *None Credits *Karen Vance *Kate Taze Category:Issues Category:In a Day Category:In a Day Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues